


Respite

by freyjaschariot



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaschariot/pseuds/freyjaschariot
Summary: Post Morning Star: Darrow proposes





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not really a fandom for this on here but my brain wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So if you're one of the people like me who are dying in the desert of red rising fanfic, I hope you enjoy.

I propose in the middle of an argument over whether Octavia’s most trusted golds should be allowed to serve in the newly formed senate.

I think they should. Mustang is wary. 

“You didn’t grow up with these people, Darrow. They’ll smile to your face and plant a razor in your spine as soon as you turn around.”

“They know the tides have shifted, Mustang. They won’t try anything.”

We’re standing in Mustang’s new office, in the pinnacle of a glass pyramid in the heart of the Citadel. She has sent out her advisors, wanting to speak to me alone. Ships the size of islands float lazily overhead, dragging their massive shadows along the ground below. Beyond the Citadel walls, the city sparkles, a tangled jungle formed of towering pinnacles of glass. 

She shakes her head in frustration. “You’re too trusting.”

“I don’t trust them,” I counter. “I simply trust the strength of their self interest. They want to hold onto power. They know that do that they have to work with us.”

Mustang chews on her bottom lip, brow furrowed in thought. I feel a surge of affection for this woman, my confidant, my friend, my conscience. The mother of my child. 

“Marry me, Mustang,” I say suddenly. 

My words catch her off guard. “What?”

“You heard me.” My voice lowers an octave. I step closer to her. “Marry me.”

Her mouth hangs open. It’s so uncommon that anyone manages to surprise Mustang that I a wide smile spreads across my face. “You can’t just end an argument by asking me to marry you,” she splutters finally. 

Instead of answering, I step closer to her. Her eyes widen, cheeks flushing just like they did when I accidently walked in on her changing after the testing to get into the Institute. That was so long ago. I knew so little about her then. About myself. I wouldn’t be who I am now without her. “Darrow,” she murmurs. I take another step forward, leaving less than a hair’s breadth of space between us. Mustang’s eyes are the color of warm honey. She gazes up at me, questioning… and beneath that… hopeful. 

I feel my own cheeks warm at the intensity of her gaze. Raising my hand, I brush a loose lock of golden hair out of her face, tucking it neatly behind the perfect shell of her ear. She shivers at my touch, the argument forgotten. My heart swells. How have I waited so long to do this? I’d intended to ask her in the days immediately following her ascension but there had been so much to do, so many decisions to make, so little time left for affairs of the heart. Even before that, I had been dreaming of calling her ‘wife,’ of her calling me ‘husband’ for far longer than I’d like to admit. “Marry me, Mustang,” I say once more. 

Please. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, then reopens them. “Under one condition,” she says. 

I let out a groan and she laughs. “Don’t worry, this one shouldn’t be hard. That mischievous spark is back in her eyes. That spark is ¾ of the reason I fell in love with her. “You have to marry me, too.”

I blink, then realize that she’s toying with me. A slow grin spreads across my face. “I think that’s generally how it works.”

“Well,” she says, fluttering her eyelashes as she demolishes the remaining space between us, wrapping her arms around my waist and nuzzling my chin with her nose. “In that case, Darrow of Lykos, I accept your proposal.”

She kisses me then, soft and slow and sweet, and in that moment I know that whatever challenges are coming for us, we can overcome them as long as we face them together.


End file.
